


Kid

by Khat58



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Self-Conscious Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jack gets upset when he’s taking to Daniel and the other two must help their boyfriend figure out why the other is upset. Enjoy.





	Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware Henley left, but let’s back track to when they were still planning in the first movie. Enjoy.

 

   “Jack? Come on out bud.” Merritt and Henley had just got back from shopping and walked in on Danny freaking out. According to Danny, Jack and him had been looking over plans and just been having a comfortable conversation but then Jack stomped out and went into their shared room.

 

   Danny was left confused and worried and decided to wait for the other two to get back to help him talk their boyfriend out of the room and discuss the problem.

 

   So now they were outside the door knocking and trying to find out what upset the normally cheerful horsemen. “Jack, I have no idea what I said, but I’m sorry.” Danny said through the door “Look, Danny just admitted he was wrong, accept it before he takes it back .” Merrit said through the door trying to cheer Jack up a tad.

 

   “Kid” Jack said from the other side of the door. “What?” Helnley asked, simply voicing the confusion everyone else had.

 

   The door to the room swung open and they were met with a tear stained Jack who pointed his hand at Danny and responded with “He called me a kid. Again. All of you do.” Jack said tears welling up in his eyes.

 

   “Oh Jack.” Merritt said pulling Jack in for a hug. The other two were left confused, all they knew was Jack was upset and they wanted to help. Once Merritt pulled away, he gently lead Jack to the couch and the others followed.

 

   Once everyone was settled on the couch, and Jack had calmed down, Henley spoke up. “So do think you could explain what’s wrong Jack, cause I really doubt it’s because Danny used the nickname ‘Kid’ half an hour ago.” 

 

   “Well it’s just, I don’t mind being called Kid or whatever. It’s the context of it, that, that you all just see me as a child. That I’m not as important and it’s all I’ve been thinking about since we met. ......And I feel that you may stop being in a relationship with me, you may stop because I’m just the kid. And I’m sure me crying to you just doesn’t help my case.”Jack explained, pointing out his newly shed tears.

 

   Henley, who was to his left, started rubbing his back, and Merritt to his right holding his hand and Danny was kneeling in front of him, hands on Jack’s knees All of them in some amount of anger/confusion. Not from Jack, but his predictions they think that of him and would leave him.

 

   “Wait, that’s why you’re upset?” Danny said raising an eyebrow. Jack looked up to see Danny looking at him in slight anger. “You think we believe you’re not important and that we would just leave you.” Danny said keeping eye contact with Jack.

 

    “Jack, we would never, Ever, do that.” Daniel said softly taking Jack’s other hand and squeezing it with his own. “And we don’t see you as the kid” Merritt spoke up, “We see you as our equal, because you are so important to us.” “And we love you more than anything” Henley added in. 

 

    “Thanks guys, I just. Sometimes my thoughts cloud the truth in my head, but I think with all of you here. I’ll be able to see the truth just fine.” Jack finished with a smile, which was quickly covered by a kiss from Henley. Which then turned into Merritt, and finally Danny placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips.

 

 


End file.
